Héroe
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: OS Post-epílogo, SPOILERS MJ / Hay diferentes formas de contar una misma historia. La que ella ha elegido es el material del que están hechos los sueños de niñez. Y él sueña con aventuras, héroes y reinos que salvar.


**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS MOCKING JAY**

**Hey there! Sigo viva! Ahora me reporto con un nuevo one-shot de THG, que no sé porqué estoy escribiendo si aún tengo otra historia que terminar... ah, como sea.**

**Esta historia puede considerarse como una continuación de mi OS "Identidad", aunque también vale leerla sin haber pasado por la anterior. De todos modos, entre uno y otro pasan no más de unos pocos meses.**

**Ahora, el enfoque es ligeramente distinto. La vez anterior, fue la reacción de las generaciones futuras al conocer sobre los Juegos y la Segunda Rebelión. En este caso, será la forma en que un niño concibe a sus héroes favoritos. Veamos qué sale.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins posee la propiedad sobre los personajes aquí mencionados. Sin embargo, el planteamiento del one-shot y cualquier cosa que no puedas reconocer como pertenecientes a ella, pues... han de ser míos, ¿no?**

**Enjoy!**

**Porque no es necesario tener poderes para ser un superhéroe.**

* * *

**Héroe**

Corre, salta, persigue, juega. Intenta alcanzarlo, aunque es tan pequeño que resultaría más fácil tirarse al suelo y atraerlo con alguno de los trucos con los que su hermana enrolla a medio mundo en su dedo meñique.

La madre sonríe, el padre jadea, la hija se burla y el hijo amenaza un puchero. Normal para cualquier familia, dirías, pero en el país donde viven es más común ver máscaras en cualquier persona mayor de 40 años, inocente tranquilidad en los menores de trece y calma alerta en todos los demás.

Lo sabe Katniss, lo sabe Peeta, lo entiende Primrose, pero Cinna ni siquiera sospecha. No es que les preocupe: todavía no cumple ocho años, y la mayoría de los niños de Panem lo aprenden después de los trece (y, aún así, pocos entienden en realidad. Es casi como si se necesitara ser hijo de ex-soldados para que puedas comprenderlo aunque sea un poco).

Falta bastante para que conozca la verdad sobre el pasado de su país.

Pero Cinna sabe más de lo que un niño de su edad debería saber, aunque sus padres no sean conscientes de eso.

Esa noche, como siempre, los hijos se quedan en la habitación de la mayor, la abuela se va a dormir y los padres se retiran a su propio cuarto. Ella sabe que están cansados, aunque no lo muestren, así como sabe que probablemente leerán, dibujarán, charlarán hasta la madrugada, solo para evitar las pesadillas que todavía los acosan.

El menor de los Mellark se cambia a su ropa de dormir y se sienta, ansioso, en la cama de su hermana.

– ¡Vamos, Rose! – se queja. Ella se ríe, lo imita y se sienta a su lado.

– ¿Dónde quedamos, Cin?

– ¡Dijiste que hoy me contarías lo que pasó después de la caída del castillo! – casi cacarea él, emocionado.

No es que puedas culparlo. La historia que, desde hace un par de meses, le relata su hermana mayor día por medio antes de dormir es la más emocionante saga de aventuras que ha escuchado nunca. No le importa que tenga esas cursilerías que le gustan a las niñas: hay aventuras y héroes inestables de corazones grises y reinos a los que salvar. Porque es un secreto entre ambos, un secreto que ella le está confiando, y él no traicionará su confianza.

Se remueve ansioso, y fulmina con la mirada a su hermana que parece dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir. Se queja, y ella empieza después de reírse una vez más.

Le gusta escuchar la voz de su hermana. Es suave, controlada, cálida. Como la de su madre. Pero Primrose tiene un cierto toque... cercano. No es que Katniss sea de esos padres ausentes en su propio mundo, es solo que a veces parece perderse en sus recuerdos.

Cinna sabe que nadie sospecha que él es capaz de analizar lo que observa. Es un niño mucho más atento de lo que le dan crédito, pero prefiere no corregir a nadie porque eso le permite una cierta libertad que no tendría si supieran que puede leer con facilidad las reacciones de la gente.

Pero en ese momento no importa. Porque Primrose, su hermana mayor, está cerca de concluir la historia que lo ha mantenido expectante desde que la primera frase salió de sus labios.

_Todo empezó con la guerra entre los catorce Reinos de las Tierras del Norte..._

_..._

_El castillo había caído. El Rey fue capturado. Los reinos clamaban venganza, y la Reina llamó a consejo. La Cazadora sanó, pero no habló. Vagó por el castillo, perdida en sí misma, y entró al jardín privado del Rey._

_Él le dijo la verdad sobre esa tarde fatídica: no fue su gente quien envió el hechizo que redujo a nada a curanderos rebeldes y niños del Reino Medio por igual. Él quería rendirse, pero alguien engañó a sus enemigos. El Rey fue culpado, y la Cazadora solo deseaba vengarse. Ella no creyó._

_Pero ellos, la Cazadora y el Rey, tenían un pacto nacido antes de la Guerra. Era un pacto de honor y sinceridad, realizado entre enemigos que no temen jugar limpio porque saben que no tienen nada que perder._

_No nos mentiremos nunca más, dijo el Rey, y la Cazadora acordó sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba aceptando. Aun así, él cumplió, y ella cumplió. Él le habló de la traición de la Reina, y de cómo perdió su honor jugando con las vidas que le habían sido confiadas._

_Los Siete Guerreros se reunieron con la Reina, y ella los manipuló también. Los hizo culpables de una nueva cacería, ahora entre niños nobles del Reino Medio, sabiendo que a pocos importaría la fragilidad de los Guerreros._

_Pero la Cazadora conocía la versión del Rey, y en el momento de su ejecución decidió que le creía. Y era verdad. La Reina era culpable del ataque. Ella había destruido a la Curandera, la hermana de la Cazadora._

_Ambos cayeron. La Reina por la venganza de la Cazadora. El Rey se autodestruyó. O tal vez no._

_Pero no importaba, porque el Castillo de la Rosa había caído, y una vez más los Trece Reinos eran libres de la tiranía del Reino Medio._

Cinna no quiere que la historia termine ahí. Está ansioso, quiere saber lo que pasó a la Cazadora y al Poeta (es que son sus personajes favoritos entre todos los que conforman la historia, porque aunque todos son demasiado humanos ellos tienen algo especial). Primrose simplemente ríe y lo manda a la cama, asegurándole que le hablará sobre eso más adelante.

Ese día no llega hasta mucho después. Han pasado dos semanas (Cinna ya tiene nueve años, y está orgulloso), pero por algún motivo el presidente Heavensbee los ha invitado a pasar un tiempo en el Capitolio. Van a fiestas, a entrevistas, a cenas. Se alojan con el anciano mandatario de Panem, y ambos niños Mellark juegan tanto que cuando cae la noche están muy cansados como para hacer otra cosa que no sea tirarse a dormir.

Finalmente llega la noche prometida. Sus padres han salido a otra fiesta, esta vez de adultos, así que no pueden ir. Se quedan en casa del presidente (es la primera vez que Cinna ha estado ahí, al menos que recuerde) y ven televisión hasta la hora de la cena.

Mientras comen, él le recuerda a su hermana.

– Rose, ¿cuándo seguirás con la historia? – pregunta, ansioso. Primrose sonríe y le revuelve el cabello rubio.

– Esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Termina de comer y te contaré sobre el destino de la Cazadora.

Él asiente enérgicamente. Tiene un buen presentimiento. Cree, con esa inocente expectación de la niñez, que esa es la noche en que la historia de su hermana terminará. Una parte de él lo lamenta, pero la mayoría está ansiosa por saber.

Una hora después, están en la habitación de Cinna. Primrose cepilla el cabello de su hermano menor (se está haciendo demasiado largo, ha escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre llevarlo con el señor Cooper por un corte) y trata de recordar la historia.

– ¿Rose?

– Lo siento, intentaba acordarme.

– ¿Mamá y papá te contaron esta historia? ¿O la abuela? ¿O ese señor Abernathy del que tanto hablan? ¿O...?

– Tranquilo, Cin. Respira. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Él recita, palabra por palabra, la última frase, y ella se admira de lo bien que recuerda hasta los más ínfimos detalles. Le sonríe, aunque él no puede verla, y vuelve a la historia.

_Y los Reinos eran libres, pero los nuevos nobles temían que los Guerreros podrían perderse en los laberintos que eran sus mentes. Cada uno de los Siete Guerreros recibió un nuevo destino, con el que sabían pretendían mantenerlos en el mundo real._

_Lo aceptaron. Pero era tarde para la Cazadora, perdida en su mente desde el momento en que la luz desapareció de los ojos de la Curandera. Ya no tenía nada, pero aun tenía miedo._

_Poco a poco volvió a ser lo que era, de vuelta en su hogar, el Reino de las Cuevas Negras. Lentamente, intentaba salvarse, pero no lograba avanzar más que unos pasos antes de volver a caer._

_Solo el regreso del Poeta la salvó. Ella sonrió, y vivió, y perdonó, y caminó._

_Muchas veces cayó, pero el Poeta siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Él no quería que ella sufriera, y se descuidó a sí mismo, pero solo apoyándola el también sanó._

_Juntos, el Poeta y la Cazadora volvieron a ver la luz._

_Pasaron años, y ambos, juntos, fueron felices. Las heridas en sus corazones sanadas, las malas memorias desechadas, las buenas conservadas._

_Superaron sus miedos, y solo con la perspectiva de una nueva guerra olvidada como un temor excesivo, finalmente superaron la oscuridad. La luz volvió a ellos en forma de un hijo y una hija._

_Aun temen, aun tiemblan, pero viven. Viven, y disfrutan de cada pequeño rayo de luz que son capaces de alcanzar._

_Aun observan a sus hijos jugar juntos, danzando por el Valle de la Muerte. Saben que el fin es solo un nuevo comienzo, y prefieren que bailen sobre las almas en pena de su gente a que se deslicen por los Bosques Oscuros huyendo del peligro._

_Porque hay juegos que pondrían en riesgo a los niños, juegos que dan pesadillas, juegos de los que dependerían sus vidas. Danzar en el Valle de la Muerte no es el peor de los juegos que los niños de las Tierras del Norte podrían aprender a jugar._

– Fin – termina Primrose. Cinna hace un puchero.

– ¡No es justo, Rose! ¿Cómo que ahí termina? ¡No puede terminar así! – se queja.

– Oye, reclama a quien me contó esta historia – se defiende ella.

– ¿Mamá y papá?

– Bingo.

Cinna pasa horas intentando convencerla de que le diga más. Quiere, necesita saber más. Porque el Poeta es un héroe pacífico, y la Cazadora una heroína nacida en el anonimato.

Es una historia familiar, y no sabe porqué.

Pero cuando le pregunta a sus padres, ninguno le dice nada. Y es que él no lo sabe, pero nadie le dirá lo que pasó después de esa historia porque aún no termina de escribirse.

Y una historia sin final es lo que más atrae a los niños curiosos como Cinna Mellark.

Cuatro años después

Delly Cartwright sabe que es malo maldecir, pero no puede evitarlo cada vez que recuerda que fue ella quien sacó el tema de los Juegos del Hambre para la hija de Katniss y Peeta. El día que vio entrar a esa niña de cabello negro en su salón supo que estaría en problemas.

Meses atrás, el Mellark que entró a su salón fue un niño enérgico y alegre de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Inconscientemente carismático, como sus padres, pero Cinna ha tenido una vida fácil.

Es por eso que teme hablar de los Juegos. La única razón por la que, una vez cada tres años (siempre que saca el tema a una nueva clase), se arrepiente de haber decidido el camino de la enseñanza. Los niños de hoy en día son demasiado inocentes como para soportar ese horror. No está muy segura de cómo pudo su propia generación, y todas las que los precedieron durante los setenta y cinco años de Juegos del Hambre (todas y cada una de las generaciones que vivieron durante esos horrores), fue capaz de hacerlo.

Entrega la tarea de rigor y espera a que, el día siguiente, no sean tantos niños los que tiemblen de miedo.

.

Cinna entra rebotando al salón de clases, como siempre. Rebosa energía y sacude su tarea en el aire antes de dejarla en el escritorio de la profesora Cartwright. Se siente afortunado por tener una hermana mayor, porque Primrose le ayudó de inmediato, y sabe que a sus compañeros les pusieron bastantes problemas. En realidad no entiende la razón, pero francamente le da igual (porque él tiene a Rose, y ella saca tiempo incluso de donde no tiene para ayudarle).

La profesora se pone de pie y comienza a hablar sobre la Guerra Civil y el Tratado de Traición. A Cinna se le hace historia conocida, aunque no sabe con certeza porqué.

Poco a poco, a lo largo de la semana que duran las lecciones sobre ese tema, va recogiendo datos aquí y allá. A cada momento está más seguro, pero todavía duda.

– Profesora Cartwright – dice, levantando la mano, antes de que ella empiece a hablar el último día –. Creo que yo ya escuché esto...

Delly levanta ambas cejas, demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada.

– Cuando era niño mi hermana me contó una historia y es muy parecida a esto. No sé si sea lo mismo, pero...

La profesora le pide que les cuente, y boquiabierta se obliga a reconocer la astucia de Primrose Mellark (claramente, esa niña sacó todo el ingenio conjunto de sus padres y la rebeldía de su madre. Mala combinación).

– Bueno – dice, su voz temblorosa cuando ambas líneas temporales se unifican –. Si estás tan seguro, Cinna, ¿podrías ser tan amable de decirnos lo que ocurre después?

Él asiente con firmeza. La historia también ha atrapado a sus compañeros, así que nadie se atreve a molestarlo por los apodos con los que se ha referido a los participantes (aun si ellos tampoco los saben, porque por alguna razón no surge un solo nombre en las clases de historia).

Y es evidente que Cinna Mellark ha heredado la capacidad oratoria de su padre y el encanto de su madre, porque en el rato que habla no vuela una mosca por el usualmente desordenado salón. Incluso Delly, quien conoce la historia completa, y la vivió, y sabe que no es un cuento de hadas como el relato del niño rubio lo hace parecer, se siente atrapada por la suave cadencia de palabras.

– _Danzar en el Valle de la Muerte no es el peor de los juegos que los niños de las Tierras del Norte podrían aprender a jugar_ – finaliza (tiene una memoria fantástica cuando se trata de cuentos, así que lo recuerda casi palabra por palabra).

Hay un momento de silencio, y luego todos elogian tanto la historia como al narrador. Cinna sonríe, un poco sonrojado, y Cartwright se obliga a reconocer que Primrose es sorprendentemente inteligente: ha contado más que las versiones escolares arreglándoselas para que parezca un cuento. Así, ha salvado a su hermano menor del shock que la mayoría de los niños sufre durante la semana en que el tema son los Juegos.

Sí, definitivamente, muy inteligente. Quizás pueda convencer a los Mellark de escribirlo, y distribuirlo por Panem para que todos los niños crezcan con él. Eso sería muy bueno para ellos, decide, sonriendo.

– Bien, niños, entonces ahora que Cinna terminó vamos a...

– Profesora – interrumpe una niña de voz suave que tiene una personalidad dolorosamente parecida a la de Primrose Everdeen –. Dice que esto ocurrió hace unos cuarenta años, ¿no? Entonces, ¿esos personajes siguen con vida? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Delly duda.

– Cuatro de los... Siete Guerreros ya han muerto – cree que es mejor seguir con los apodos y nombres que Rose muy astutamente determinó –. Ninguno de esos cuatro tuvo hijos. Solo hay tres hijos de Guerreros. El hijo de los Guerreros del Mar tiene más de cuarenta años, pero no sé más que vive tranquilo y bien con su madre y su propia familia.

Hay un largo momento de silencio, porque ella no sabe qué decir sobre los Mellark sin hacer evidente que se refiere a ellos. Después de todo, hay solo una familia conformada por una abuela, los padres, una hija ya adulta y un hijo adolescente.

– Los Guerreros de las Cuevas Negras y sus hijos todavía viven en el Reino en el que nacieron – se decide a decir.

Justo entonces, en el instante que Cinna abre la boca, suena a través de la escuela un sonido que Delly Cartwright nunca había estado tan aliviada de escuchar. El timbre de fin de clases.

– _Salvada por la campana_ – piensa, conteniendo un suspiro e intentando no parecer demasiado aliviada.

Los niños parecen decepcionados, pero se van rápidamente. Delly se apresura en _escapar_ y hacer su camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde sabe encontrará a Peeta y Katniss trabajando en la panadería.

Quizás ellos sabrán mejor qué hacer sobre el más reciente desafío planteado por los hermanos Mellark.

.

– ¡Rose, Rose!

La joven de cabello negro gira la cabeza cuando la alcanza el grito de su hermano menor. Le sonríe; es todo lo que alcanza a hacer antes de que Cinna la arrastre del brazo hasta el valle donde viven (al niño rubio le parece extraño, porque su familia vive fuera de la ciudad, y le consta que son los únicos que viven allí desde que ese señor Abernathy murió).

– ¿Qué ocurre, Cin? – le pregunta ella.

Primrose ya tiene veintiún años y está ayudando a la abuela con la botica (tanto ese local como la panadería están en el valle), pero siguen siendo tan cercanos como cuando eran unos niños. A veces, él todavía se queda en su cuarto para escuchar de nuevo los cuentos que le relataba de pequeño. Es por eso que sabe que ella recordará.

– ¡Hoy, en clase, descubrí que la Historia de los Catorce Reinos es real! – exclama emocionado – ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras! ¡Es asombroso! ¿Sabes quiénes son los Guerreros? ¡Quiero conocer a la Cazadora! ¡Y...!

– Cinna – lo interrumpe, y él se llama a silencio de inmediato, porque ella nunca se refiere a él por su nombre completo y las pocas veces que lo hace significa problemas para él. Pero ella lo sorprende, mirando alrededor para asegurarse innecesariamente que no hay nadie cerca en el camino al valle, e inclinándose para guiñarle un ojo –. ¿Guardarías un secreto por mí?

Él la mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y asiente de inmediato.

– Lo que sea, Rose – dice con sinceridad.

– Pues bien, verás... – se inclina más y deja sus labios al nivel del oído de su hermano menor – La verdad, Cin, es que sí los conozco.

– ¡Whoa! – salta sorprendido, retrocediendo para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse que no le está tomando el pelo – ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes son?

– Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, ¿está bien? Esto lo enseñan en la escuela, pero en preparatoria. No se supone que los que lo sepamos se lo digamos a nadie, ¿entiendes?

– ¿Me vas a adelantar información por dos años, Rose? – pregunta boquiabierto.

– ¿Por qué no? Sé que no vas a decírselo a nadie.

Se sonríen y siguen caminando. La casa, la panadería (en serio, ¿quién tiene dos casas?) y la botica (un edificio que construyeron entre las dos casas cuando él tenía seis años) se ven ya a lo lejos cuando Primrose habla.

– Son papá y mamá, Cinna. Ellos son el Poeta y la Cazadora.

.

Katniss y Peeta se miran sin saber qué hacer. Hace cinco minutos escasos que Delly llegó a su panadería, y no están seguros de cómo deberían reaccionar.

Pero antes de que alcancen un plan, la puerta se abre de golpe y un tornado rubio entra a la trastienda.

– ¡Papá, mamá! ¿Es cierto que son ustedes? Rose me lo dijo pero no estoy seguro de si debería creerle porque a ella le encanta gastarme bromas, pero ahora parece que lo decía en serio pero se fue a la botica de la abuela antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, y ahora no sé si debería creerle porque...

– Cinna, cariño, respira – dice Katniss. Por el rabillo del ojo mira a Peeta despidiéndose de Delly, quien se apresura en huir –. ¿Somos qué?

– ¡El Poeta y la Cazadora de las historias que me contaba de niño! – responde – Me dijo que son ustedes, pero... ¿es verdad? ¿Ustedes pelearon en esa guerra y la ganaron y tú mamá quitaste a dos tiranos de en medio y eras el símbolo de los rebeldes?

Los señores Mellark se miran aturdidos durante un momento. Ahora entienden lo que dijo Delly, sobre Cinna sabiendo más de lo que se enseñaba en la escuela a los trece años, o de lo que muchos llegaban a aprender sobre esa parte oscura de la historia de Panem.

– Sí, es cierto – dice Peeta después de un largo silencio –. Somos nosotros.

Otro silencio. Luego, Cinna sonríe ampliamente.

– ¡Eso es genial! No puedo creerlo. ¡Ya verán Luke y Damien cuando sepan que ustedes son los Guerreros de la historia!

Y parece contento, feliz, exultante de alegría. Es claro que no comprende el verdadero significado del pasado de sus padres, pero no es que a ellos les preocupe. Porque es un niño, uno de los inocentes, y las guerras son algo tan lejano a su realidad que la sorpresa sería que entendiera las implicancias de ser un ex-soldado (rebelde o capitolino) de la Segunda Rebelión.

No importa. Mejor que siga siendo inocente, por tanto tiempo como pueda, porque hace cuarenta años a su edad habría sufrido más allá del dolor físico. Y es que él no sabe que tiene la misma edad que Primrose Everdeen, la tía Prim de la que pocas veces se habla en casa, cuando fue elegida para ser un tributo de los Juegos del Hambre y luego murió debido a la traición de quien se supone llevaría a los Distritos a la igualdad con el Capitolio.

Él no sabe que, a su edad, su padre era golpeado por cometer pequeños errores en la panadería de su familia. No sabe que su madre sostenía a su familia ante la ausencia de su padre, el abuelo materno de Cinna, arriesgando su vida a diario, infringiendo la ley para poner comida en la mesa.

No sabe que los Agentes de la Paz atormentaban a niños menores que él por el simple hecho de cruzarse en su camino cuando estaban de mal humor (pero no en el Distrito 12, porque ahí los Agentes casi parecían familia... al menos hasta que el último de los jefes tomó el mando).

No sabe que niños de su edad, y menores y mayores, murieron durante la caída del "Castillo de la Rosa".

No termina de entender que él mismo, cuatro décadas atrás, podría haber sido tomado como tributo de su distrito para pelear a muerte en una arena desconocida, a kilómetros de su casa, solo para servir de ejemplo en una muestra de poder del tiránico Capitolio.

Tampoco es que sus padres quieran que sepa algo, que termine de entender. No lo quieren. Porque eso le arrancaría gran parte de su inocencia de golpe, y no quieren cometer con ese alegre chiquillo el mismo error que cometieron con su hija mayor, Primrose, diciéndole tanto antes de tiempo.

No, no quieren nada de eso. La ignorancia es, en verdad, una bendición.

Pero eso no impide que su hijo, ese niño siempre rebosante de energía, los sorprenda con una última frase antes de volar a la botica a hacer la tarea con ayuda de la abuela y Rose.

– ¡Mamá, papá, son unos héroes!

Y, por una vez, esa palabra realmente significa para ellos más que la pérdida, el sufrimiento, el dolor y la manipulación que sufrieron cuando tenían diecisiete años.

Por una vez, realmente creen que son héroes.

* * *

**Ta-da! ¿Gustó? No me culpen si no es tan bueno como Identidad, ¿vale? Me pasé la noche en vela escribiendo esto simplemente porque no era capaz de dormir sin sacármelo de la cabeza.**

**El "Valle de la Muerte" no es más que el prado que hizo de fosa común para las víctimas en el bombardeo al 12. Creo que no tengo que explicarles los nombres de la historia que Primrose le cuenta a Cinna, ¿verdad?**

**Al momento que paso esta nota, son las 4.30am. Subiré este one-shot tan pronto como terminen mis horas de sueño.**

**Ayla~**


End file.
